My Lovely Addiction
by androcissatrix
Summary: Enjolras doesn't feel attracted to Grantaire. Or so he wants to think. Crap summary.


**AN: Look at that, I'm still alive! Haha sorry, I've been having writer's block forever. And I have so many ideas for stories with no where to start. I know this isn't my best but hey, something's better then nothing! And I probably will right more of this. I'm not sure. Let me know if you want more!~androcissatrix**

The meeting at the ABC Café was in full swing. Everyone was talking, drinking, and laughing. Everyone, of course, except Enjolras.

"This meeting must come to order. ORDER!" Enjolras was yelling, but to no avail. Everyone seemed to talk even louder. Enjolras sighed, and ran a hand through his blonde curls.

"Dear LORD, Enjolras." Grantaire yelled from the side of the room. He had a bottle of wine in hand. "Would you just relaaax?" He drunkenly slurred, then laughed. Combeferre and Joly joined in, laughing loudly from either side of Grantaire.

"No, Grantaire. I will not 'relax'." Enjolras snapped. "We have work to do."

"We have work to do." Grantaire mocked, pulling a face. He walked toward Enjolras, stumbling every few steps. "We have all the time in the world to work, Enj." Grantaire said. Enjolras rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname Grantaire had used.

"No, we don't. General Lamarque could fall any moment, we need to be PREPARED, Grantaire!" Enjolras said, sounding exasperated.

Grantaire smiled, looking almost sympathetic, shook his head and took another swig from his wine bottle. He leaned in to Enjolras and whispered, "One night won't hurt anyone." He winked and walked away, leaving Enjolras with his arms crossed, glaring at him.

Enjolras considered following him, but decided against it. It wouldn't do anything but frustrate him. He sighed again, and walked over to the corner of the room. He watched all the men joke around and drink. Grantaire was in the opposite corner of the room, talking to Combeferre. The blonde caught the drunk man's eyes. Grantaire winked at him again, and grinned. Enjolras shook his head. Grantaire just came to meetings to get drunk. He was ridiculous, he didn't care...it was almost intriguing. The way he winked at him was... "Oh stop!" Enjolras thought. He wasn't ATTRACTED to GRANTAIRE. No. It was ridiculous. Yet he couldn't help but cross the room to him.

"And the marble man returns." Grantaire said, to Combeferre's great amusement. He began cackling wildly. Enjolras gave him a look, and he walked away, still laughing.

"And you thought I was drunk." Grantaire said, almost giggling.

"You ARE drunk." Enjolras muttered to himself.

"So," Grantaire started, taking a large sip of wine. "Decided to join the party, Enj?"

"No. I just decided there's no point in fighting it." Enjolras shrugged.

Grantaire grinned. "That's a step. Now take a drink." He shoved a half empty bottle of wine in Enjolras' face.

"No." He shoved the bottle away.

"Come ON." He said, shoving the bottle in his face again. Grantaire looked at Enjolras with puppy dog eyes. Enjolras rolled his eyes at Grantaire's childlike behavior and took the bottle. He took a couple sips.

Grantaire cheered as he drank. Then, unexpectedly, he threw his arms around Enjolras. Enjolras froze, for once not sure what to do. He could smell the smell of wine and cigars on Grantaire. And it smelled heavenly. He was almost sad when Grantaire let go, but told himself he wasn't.

He must have been making a face because Grantaire said, "What? A man can't hug a good friend?" He grinned at Enjolras.

"No, it's fine..." Enjolras shook his head, sounding distracted.

"Then can a man do this?" Grantaire said slyly, before taking Enjolras' face gently and kissing him softly.

To both of their surprise, Enjolras didn't pull away immediately. In fact, he began to return the kiss after getting over the shock. Then he came back to reality and realized where he was. He pulled away sharply.

"N-no..." Enjolras stammered. Grantaire, even in his drunken state was surprised to hear the stutter. Enjolras always spoke with strength.

Enjolras backed away, without another sound. He turned away, shaking his head. He knew everyone was staring. He walked down the stairs and into the cold night, leaving everyone speechless, including Grantaire.

"How dare he." Enjolras muttered. How could he KISS him? It was inappropriate. It was unprofessional. It was uncalled for. And it had been perfect. He didn't need wine, the taste of his lips was intoxicating enough.

"NO!" Enjolras yelled. He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. He didn't want to love Grantaire. He really didn't. Yet, he was like an addiction. He kept coming back to him, no matter how wrong it was.


End file.
